


Kanjiru mama ni you and I

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, Home, Inappropriate Behavior, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Painting, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Provava una miriade di sensazioni contrastanti, ma quello poteva attendere, e ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo del mondo per districare quella miriade di pensieri.In quel momento l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare e che sovrastava tutto il resto, era che quella sarebbe stata casa loro.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Kanjiru mama ni you and I

**_~ Kanjiru mama ni you and I ~_ **

Chinen si guardava intorno, notando sempre dettagli che prima gli erano sfuggiti, cercando di notarli tutti, di farsi un’idea ben precisa.

Raggiunse il corridoio che dall’ingresso dava sul salotto e osservò la stanza nella sua interezza, camminando poi rasente il muro, passando la mano sugli scaffali ricavati nella parete più grande e sorridendo, passando poi davanti al camino, studiandolo accuratamente. Da ché ricordasse, non era mai stato in una casa con il camino.

Gli piaceva quel posto.

La casa era luminosa e spaziosa, proprio quello che compensava l’essere decentrata.

Si spostò nella cucina, mentre il suo sorriso andava allargandosi, e poi attraversò nuovamente la stanza principale per dirigersi in camera da letto, trovando Yuya affacciato alla finestra, come se stesse controllando che vista ci fosse da lì.

“Yu?” lo chiamò per attirare la sua attenzione, e il fidanzato si voltò, sorridendogli.

Tese le braccia in avanti, poggiando la schiena contro il davanzale, e Yuri colse il suo invito e andò verso di lui, lasciandosi abbracciare mentre insieme guardavano intenti la stanza.

“Ti piace?” gli chiese il più grande, poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla ed intrecciando le dita per tenerlo stretto contro di sé.

Yuri annuì, voltandosi verso di lui e baciandolo velocemente.

“Sì. Di tutte quelle che abbiamo visto fino adesso è quella che mi piace di più.”

Ne avevano visti tanti di appartamenti nelle ultime settimane.

Alcuni erano troppo piccoli ed altri in zone della città che non piacevano a nessuno dei due, alcuni troppo lontani da Tokyo e in altri le pareti sembravano pronte a sgretolarsi al primo tocco.

Quel posto invece, a parere di Yuri, era assolutamente perfetto.

“Anche a me.” concordò Yuya, mordendosi poi un labbro, emozionato. “Quindi...” chiese poi, lasciando in sospeso la frase.

In quel momento l’agente immobiliare entrò nella stanza, sfogliando una cartella che aveva in mano. I due velocemente si separarono, imbarazzati, ma la donna parve non aver nemmeno fatto caso a loro.

“Allora, abbiamo ancora un altro paio di posti da vedere. Uno è più centrale, vicino alla zona commerciale, e l’altro...”

“Non ce n’è bisogno.” la fermò Yuya, chiedendo velocemente conferma a Yuri con lo sguardo. “Abbiamo deciso, prendiamo questa.”

La donna alzò lo sguardo dai propri fogli, con espressione soddisfatta per aver concluso l’affare, e lei e Takaki si misero a discutere di dettagli pratici quali la firma del contratto e beghe condominiali.

Yuri non li stava più a sentire.

Si era fatto da parte, andando alla finestra per osservare lo stesso panorama che poco prima stava guardando il fidanzato.

Provava una miriade di sensazioni contrastanti, ma quello poteva attendere, e ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo del mondo per districare quella miriade di pensieri.

In quel momento l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare e che sovrastava tutto il resto, era che quella sarebbe stata casa loro.

Sua e di Yuya.

Smettere di sorridere non sarebbe stato così semplice.

~~o~~

_Yuri sapeva che quella sera c’era qualcosa di diverso._

_Yuya aveva insistito per portarlo fuori a cena nel suo ristorante preferito, poi aveva insistito per offrirgli lui la cena, e anche adesso che erano a casa del più grande lo vedeva aggirarsi nervosamente per il salotto, sistemando qualsiasi cosa che fosse fuori posto, o che lui immaginava lo fosse, torturandosi le mani con le unghie._

_Come risultato, Chinen era nervoso quasi quanto lui. Non gli piaceva il modo di fare accondiscendente che aveva mantenuto per tutta la sera, e non sopportava nemmeno quell’attesa mentre l’altro racimolava il coraggio per dirgli qualsiasi cosa di cui gli volesse parlare._

_Nella sua mente si era subito profilato lo scenario peggiore, e aveva iniziato a chiedersi che cosa fosse potuto accadere fra di loro di tanto sbagliato, se Yuya davvero lo volesse lasciare, se..._

_Quando i suoi pensieri presero quella direzione si irritò, incrociando le braccia sul petto e alzando lo sguardo sul più grande._

_“Hai ventidue anni suonati, Yuya, potresti anche cercare di essere abbastanza uomo per dirmi le cose come stanno.” inveì contro di lui, senza nemmeno soffermarsi a pensare al fatto di poter aver frainteso le sue intenzioni._

_“Eh?”_

_Il più grande aveva spalancato gli occhi, fermandosi in mezzo alla stanza e guardandolo confuso, come se non avesse la minima idea di che cosa Chinen stesse parlando._

_“Oh andiamo, pensi davvero che non mi sia accorto del modo in cui ti sei comportato stasera? La cena, e tutto il resto? Non c’è bisogno che tu ti senta in colpa per niente Yuya, basta solo che tu mi dica che mi vuoi lasciare così che...” gli tremò la voce, e prese fiato prima di continuare, ma il più grande non gliene diede il tempo._

_“No!” disse, raggiungendolo sul divano e sedendoglisi accanto, prendendogli una mano fra le sue. “No, Yuri, hai capito male. Non ho la minima intenzione di lasciarti, io...” sospirò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, in palese difficoltà. “Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto dirti subito cosa mi stesse passando per la testa e non lasciarti fare congetture.” gli strinse più forte le mani, prendendo un respiro profondo. “È... è da tanto ormai che stiamo insieme, no? E pensavo che ogni volta stiamo o a casa mia o a casa tua, che tu hai molte delle tue cose qui e io molte delle mie nel tuo appartamento. E... non è una cosa molto pratica.”_

_Yuri spalancò gli occhi, questa volta certo di dove andasse a parare il discorso del più grande._

_“E quindi?” chiese, con tono emozionato, rifiutandosi di rendergli le cose più facili e volendoselo sentire chiedere._

_“Piccolo...” mormorò Yuya. “Ti andrebbe di venire a vivere con me?”_

_Ci fu un minuto di silenzio, che Takaki parve reputare troppo lungo perché i suoi nervi riuscissero a sopportarlo._

_“Yuri ti prego, di’ qualcosa. Lo vedi che non riesco a smettere di tremare? Mi dispiace, davvero, se ti ho lasciato pensare la cosa sbagliata. Ma è da settimane che penso di chiedertelo, e non è arrivato mai il momento giusto, quindi ho pensato di crearmelo io. Avevo... avevo paura che mi dicessi di no, quindi sarebbe davvero apprezzabile che tu mi dicessi qualcosa, e...”_

_Yuri non lo lasciò finire._

_Velocemente si protese verso di lui, mettendogli le mani intorno al viso e baciandolo, interrompendo quel delirio in cui il più grande si era lanciato._

_Dopo un primo momento di sorpresa Yuya si lasciò andare a quel bacio, prendendolo come la risposta che cercava, abbracciando Yuri, stringendolo forte contro di sé, come se non fosse intenzionato a lasciarlo andare mai più._

_Quando Yuri si separò gli sorrise, gli occhi lucidi._

_“Sì.” mormorò, la voce roca. “Sì che voglio venire a vivere con te, stupido. Non c’è niente di meglio che possa chiedere.”_

_Takaki gli sorrise, accarezzandogli il viso e chinandosi nuovamente su di lui, poggiando la fronte contro la sua._

_“Davvero? Quindi per tutto questo tempo mi sono preoccupato per niente?”_

_Yuri ridacchiò, annuendo._

_“Come sempre, Yuu. Ma ti amo anche per questo, no?”_

~~o~~

Yuya stava avendo non poche difficoltà con quella parete.

Era in piedi sulla scala, con il rullo sospeso a mezz’aria, ma per qualche ragione sembrava non riuscire a pitturare come si doveva quel maledetto angolo.

Yuri dal canto suo sembrava non accorgersi dei suoi problemi. Era inginocchiato ad occuparsi della parte inferiore della parete, cosa che era sembrata logica ad entrambi essendo nettamente più basso.

Non sembrava avere nessun problema di sorta, mentre Yuya cominciava seriamente ad innervosirsi.

Sentendolo sbuffare Yuri alzò lo sguardo, sorridendogli.

“Qualcosa non va?” gli chiese, intingendo il rullo nella vernice chiara e togliendo quella in eccesso prima di continuare a lavorare sulla parete.

“No.” rispose in modo istintivo, salvo poi sospirare. “Ok, va bene. Non mi riesce di fare quest’angolo.” ammise, scuro in volto.

Yuri scoppiò a ridere, smettendo di fare quello che stava facendo e alzandosi in piedi, afferrando un pennello abbastanza piccolo.

“Meno male che tu sapevi tutto su come si pittura, signor tinteggiatore professionista.” lo prese in giro; Yuya allungò una mano per farsi porgere il pennello, ma Yuri la ignorò e salì invece sulla scala, posandolo sul piano e poi alzando lo sguardo sul fidanzato, allungandosi a baciarlo.

Cercò di stare fermo il più possibile per non sbilanciare la scala, separandosi non appena la voglia di approfondire il bacio divenne troppa.

Sorridendo al più grande, intinse un dito nella vernice, passandoglielo sul naso e lasciandovi sopra una striscia bianca.

“Yuri!” si lamentò Yuya, strofinandosi il viso e così non facendo altro che peggiorare la cosa. Lo guardò storto, mettendo a sua volta la mano nella vernice, ma il più piccolo iniziò a scendere velocemente la scala, ridacchiando.

“È pericoloso Yuya, sta’ attento.” lo riprese, senza tuttavia riuscire a smettere di ridere.

Corse fino al centro della stanza prima che l’altro lo raggiungesse, afferrandolo per la vita e attirandolo contro di sé, passandogli la mano su tutto un lato del viso, mentre Yuri gridava e rideva contemporaneamente.

“Yuya, maledizione! Io ti ho fatto solo una macchiolina, non ti sembra di...” non fece in tempo a protestare che il più grande lo aveva girato, e spinto fino a costringerlo con la schiena contro i giornali sparsi sul pavimento, montandogli addosso.

“Allora...” disse con un sorriso quasi maligno, mostrandogli la mano ancora sporca. “Che cosa dovrei fare con te?”

Yuri alzò le spalle, rialzandosi con il busto e cercando di fermare le mani del più grande. Yuya tuttavia fu più veloce, gli afferrò i polsi e lo mandò di nuovo per terra, adesso completamente chino su di lui, i loro visi a pochi centimetri di distanza.

Chinen chiuse quello spazio con un movimento repentino, posando le labbra sulle sue e concedendosi quanto prima sulla scala si era negato, schiudendole e cercando la lingua del più grande, mordendogli un labbro mentre quegli ancora lo teneva fermo contro il pavimento.

Quando Yuya lasciò andare la sua bocca per scendere invece sul collo e sulla clavicola ridacchiò, cercando di scostarsi.

“Yuu, amore, dai! Dobbiamo finire di dipingere quella parete. Sai che se la vernice si asciuga poi è un problema...”

Takaki alzò lo sguardo solo per zittirlo, sorridendogli.

“Dovevamo inaugurarla prima o poi, no?” mormorò, cominciando a slacciargli la cintura, liberandolo poco dopo dei pantaloni e della biancheria, scendendo con la bocca sul suo sesso, veloce, come se fosse incapace di resistere.

“Sì, ma...” mormorò il più piccolo, la voce intramezzata da gemiti mentre la lingua dell’altro si divertiva a stuzzicarlo. “Quando me lo sono immaginato io c’erano i mobili e non era sul pavimento, e...” gridò, smettendo di parlare, quando Yuya contemporaneamente lo prese del tutto in bocca e cominciò a prepararlo con le dita, senza il minimo preavviso.

Se a Yuri non fosse piaciuto così tanto, probabilmente l’avrebbe rimproverato, ma adesso prese soltanto nota mentale di farlo e si spinse contro di lui, lasciandosi andare a quelle cure.

Apparentemente Yuya non aveva la minima voglia di tergiversare, e non impiegò troppo tempo prima di smettere di prepararlo, convinto che fosse pronto, risollevandosi e sorridendogli, chinandosi a baciarlo prima di fare presa sui suoi fianchi, costringendolo a girarsi.

Si mise dietro di lui, sollevandolo contro di sé fino a che il proprio petto non aderì contro la sua schiena, mordendogli il lobo dell’orecchio e sorridendo, mentre con una mano si liberava alla svelta dell’impedimento dei vestiti.

“Così, Yu.” mormorò, lasciando scivolare le mani dai suoi fianchi verso il basso fino alle natiche, penetrandolo poi con una spinta decisa che mandò il più piccolo in avanti, costringendolo a fare perno sulle braccia per tenersi su.

“Yu... Yuya...” mormorò, spingendosi da subito contro il corpo dell’altro in un gesto istintivo, sentendosi per un momento senza fiato. 

Strinse gli occhi, sentendo le mani del più grande tenerlo fermo per i fianchi, forte, sfilandosi leggermente da lui e riaffondando con un movimento secco, costringendolo a gemere di nuovo a voce alta, sentendo la forza nelle braccia mancargli, sforzandosi per rimanere su mentre l’altro si muoveva dentro di lui senza dargli alcuna tregua.

Cercò di portare la mano al proprio sesso, sentendo che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere ancora a lungo, ma il più grande gli afferrò velocemente il polso, tirandogli il braccio dietro la schiena, facendolo penare per qualche secondo in più del necessario prima di portare la mano intorno alla sua erezione, toccandolo velocemente, chinandosi su di lui e baciandogli le spalle, leccando lungo la spina dorsale, sentendolo fremere sotto di sé e lasciarsi andare del tutto contro di lui mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo, accasciandosi per terra quando le braccia alla fine cedettero, lasciando che Yuya continuasse a muoversi dentro di lui sempre più veloce, fino a quando non venne a sua volta, svuotandosi dentro di lui e usando le poche energie che gli erano rimase per spostarsi, stendendoglisi di fianco sul pavimento e portandosi una mano sul viso, il respiro corto e l’aria distrutta.

Yuri rotolò su di un fianco, poggiando il gomito sul pavimento e facendo perno su di esso per posare la testa sulla mano.

Sorrise al fidanzato, allungando un braccio per accarezzargli lentamente il petto, ancora coperto dalla maglietta.

“Adesso però non è il momento di riposare, lo sai?” gli disse, ridacchiando alle lamentele del più grande. “Te l’avevo detto Yuu che dovevamo ancora finire la parete, e tu hai insistito lo stesso.” si mise a sedere, trattenendo a stento una smorfia di fastidio e tirandolo per un braccio affinché si risollevasse anche lui.

“Andiamo Yuri, altri dieci minuti!” si lamentò Takaki, afferrandolo per la vita e facendo forza, tirandolo giù con sé sul pavimento e stringendoselo contro.

“Ma Yuya, la vernice...”

“La vernice aspetterà. Lasciami...” chiuse gli occhi, posandogli il viso nell’incavo del collo. “Lasciami stare un momento così.” mormorò.

Yuri si sarebbe lamentato, davvero l’avrebbe fatto, se solo non fosse stato investito da quella sensazione di calore data dall’abbraccio di Yuya, se solo lo stare lì con lui in quel momento non gli avesse fatto dimenticare tutto il resto.

Aveva ragione lui, in fondo.

Pochi minuti in più che male potevano mai fare?

~~o~~

“Yuya, non crederai davvero che io ti lasci prendere una cosa così kitsch da mettere in casa nostra, vero?”

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, tirando via il fidanzato da un braccio, costringendolo ad abbandonare la presa dalle tende colorate che stava guardando fin troppo affascinato.

Non era realmente irritato, fingeva solo di esserlo per il puro gusto di prenderlo un po’ in giro.

E per avere anche una buona scusa per continuare a ripetere quelle parole.

‘Casa nostra’.

Ancora ogni tanto non gli sembrava vero poterlo dire.

Gli piaceva come suonava, gli piacevano le sensazioni che gli dava, gli piaceva il pensiero di essere solo alle battute finali, e che una volta finito di comprare i mobili e tutto il resto che occorreva finalmente si sarebbero trasferiti, e...

E non c’era altro che Chinen potesse desiderare per essere davvero felice che condividere un posto con la persona che amava, e se ne rendeva conto solo adesso che la cosa cominciava a divenire più reale che mai, adesso che si aggiravano per quel negozio guardando tende e divani, e mobili per la cucina e per la stanza da letto, cercando non senza difficoltà di far andare d’accordo i rispettivi gusti, perché tutte quelle cose sarebbero diventate di entrambi, e ad entrambi dovevano andare bene.

Tirò Yuya in direzione dei divani, indicandogliene uno bianco con fare cospiratorio.

“Vedi? Quello ti piace? Secondo me nel salotto ci starebbe proprio bene.” gli disse, e senza dargli il tempo di ribattere andò a sedercisi sopra, passando la mano sulla seduta e molleggiandosi leggermente sulle gambe. “È anche comodo!” lo informò, mentre il più grande si avvicinava con espressione dubbiosa.

“Sì, ma con le pareti bianche se ci mettiamo anche questo poi dovremmo essere costretti ad entrare in salotto con gli occhiali da sole.” gli fece notare. “E poi un divano bianco si sporcherebbe in un niente. Non è più elegante se mettiamo in contrasto con la vernice un divano nero?” propose invece, indicandone uno poco più avanti.

“Nero?” ripeté Yuri, senza fare niente per nascondere una smorfia. “Andiamo, il divano nero di pelle è un cliché, Yuya. Non stai arredando l’appartamento di uno scapolo, stai...” s’interruppe, imbarazzato, e Takaki gli sorrise.

“Cosa?” domandò, andandosi a sedere di fianco a lui, chinando lo sguardo per portarlo all’altezza del suo. “Sto arredando la casa in cui abiterò con il mio fidanzato?” mormorò, guardandosi velocemente per controllare la presenza di occhi indiscreti, prima di baciarlo brevemente sulle labbra.

Yuri non rispose, ma si limitò ad annuire, e Yuya di contro gli sorrise.

“Va bene. Allora cerchiamo un compromesso, ti va?”

Chinen scrollò le spalle, alzandosi in piedi e lanciando un ultimo sguardo al divano bianco, prima di continuare lungo il corridoio, seguito dal più grande.

Scelsero un divano che andasse bene a tutti e due, segnandone il codice per andarlo poi a ritirare, e proseguirono scegliendo il rimanente arredo per il salotto, prima di passare alla cucina.

Yuya si aggirava dentro una delle combinazioni delle stanze, aprendo il frigorifero e provando a sedersi sulle sedie intorno al tavolo, prima di passare al piano di lavoro e fare cenno a Yuri di raggiungerlo.

“Piccolo, ti piace questa?” gli chiese, continuando a guardarsi intorno.

“Sì. Ho anche preso le misure, secondo me ci sta nella nostra cucina. Mi piace, mi piace tanto.” gli disse, riponendo il foglio in cui aveva appuntato le dimensioni, e facendo a malapena in tempo ad alzare lo sguardo sull’altro prima che questi lo prendesse di peso dai fianchi, lasciandolo poi a sedere sul bancone.

“Yuya, che diamine...” imprecò a mezza bocca, mentre il più grande gli sorrideva malizioso.

“Dovevo solo controllare una cosa prima di decidere se mi piacesse davvero.” gli spiegò, costringendolo poi a schiudere le gambe e sistemandovisi in mezzo, continuando nonostante quell’attimo di spavalderia a sperare che non entrasse nessuno proprio in quel momento.

Lasciò che il proprio corpo aderisse del tutto a quello del più piccolo, passandogli le mani sotto le gambe e lasciando che gliele allacciasse dietro la schiena, prima di annuire con aria soddisfatta e chinarsi per un altro bacio veloce, allontanandosi poi fino al centro della stanza.

“Anche fare misurazioni del genere può avere la sua importanza, no Yu?” gli chiese, ridacchiando. “Mi piace. Questa è davvero perfetta.”

Chinen, scuro in volto, gli si avvicinò e gli diede un colpo sulla testa, prima di andare a segnare i codici dei mobili come se niente fosse successo.

Si concesse un sorriso soltanto quando fu certo che l’altro non potesse in alcun modo vederlo. 

Quando dalla cucina passarono alle camere da letto prese per primo la parola, voltandosi verso il fidanzato con aria sarcastica.

“Spero che per verificare se i mobili vadano bene o meno tu non mi costringa a fare sesso su tutti i letti che vediamo, Yuu.” gli disse, ma se aveva sperato di vederlo imbarazzarsi, l’altro invece non fece altro che scrollare le spalle, ridacchiando brevemente.

Era allegro, Yuya, e Yuri si sentiva contagiato da quel suo umore in un modo che gli piaceva davvero.

Non che si aspettasse diversamente, perché d’altro canto quella di andare a vivere insieme era stata prima di tutto una sua idea, ma era da quando gliel’aveva chiesto che giorno dopo giorno viveva con il lieve timore che ad un certo punto, per un motivo qualsiasi, lui potesse ritrovarsi a pensare che quello che stavano facendo era troppo, e tirarsene improvvisamente indietro.

Cercò di scacciare via dalla propria mente quel genere di pensieri, soprattutto durante una giornata che si stava godendo così tanto, e si aggrappò al braccio del più grande, tirandolo in giro per le varie combinazioni di mobili nelle camere da letto.

“Quell’armadio mi piace, sembra spazioso.” disse Yuya, aprendo le ante di un armadio a vetri. “Ci entreresti dentro anche tu!” commentò, e nel vedere l’espressione di Yuri si affrettò a precisare: “Prima che me lo chieda, non ho alcuna intenzione di fare sesso qui dentro per controllare quanto sia spazioso. Che tu ci creda o meno, ho i miei limiti anch’io.”

Yuri ridacchiò, alzando le spalle con espressione innocente.

“Io non ho detto nulla.” si giustificò, mettendosi poi di fronte all’armadio e lasciandosi ricadere sul letto, guardando verso l’alto. “Ah, è comodo!” disse, chiudendo gli occhi, sentendo dopo pochi secondi il materasso infossarsi accanto a lui, e Yuya cominciare a punzecchiarlo su di un fianco.

“Va bene, va bene, ma cerca di non addormentarti qui. Devi ancora aiutarmi a portare tutta questa mole di roba fino alla macchina, sai?”

Yuri scoppiò a ridere, voltandosi poi su di un lato e fingendo di dormire per davvero, sentendo poi Takaki tirarlo di forza verso di sé, posandogli le labbra sul collo.

“Amore...” lo chiamò, con tono di voce basso. “Sveglia, ti ho portato la colazione...” lo prese ancora in giro, mentre Yuri lo sentiva sorridere contro la propria pelle.

Aprì gli occhi, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Sappiamo tutti che le cose andranno esattamente al contrario, Yuuyan.

Takaki sollevò le spalle, con aria che voleva palesemente risultare misteriosa, ma che Chinen trovava perlopiù buffa.

“Chi lo sa. Sapendo quanto dormi di solito quando non abbiamo impegni la mattina ti sembrerebbe così sbagliato che io ti portassi la colazione a letto?”

“Lo faresti una volta sola, massimo due, dopodiché potrò benissimo arrangiarmi da solo.” gli fece notare il più piccolo, e Yuya in quel momento divenne improvvisamente serio.

“Ti prometto, Chinen Yuri, che farò tutto quello che posso per continuare a viziarti in ogni modo possibile, d’ora in avanti.” gli sorrise, arrossendo leggermente. “Sempre.”

Yuri si morse un labbro, cercando di controllare le proprie reazioni, e alla fine si rimise a sedere, imbarazzato.

“Andiamo, forza, prima che ci buttino fuori di qui.” disse velocemente, a disagio, sentendo il fidanzato seguirlo e ridacchiare.

Quando finirono di scegliere tutto quello che serviva loro e si furono finalmente rimessi in macchina per portarle a casa, Yuri si sentiva davvero bene.

Quella solita blanda paura era ancora da qualche parte dentro di lui, eppure riusciva a sentirsi in modo tale da ignorarla, da pensare che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, che stava accadendo davvero, che niente avrebbe rovinato che lui e Yuya sarebbero andati a vivere insieme, perché ormai non erano più parole, ma erano fatti.

Voltandosi verso il fidanzato gli sorrise, guardandolo mentre canticchiava la canzone che davano in quel momento alla radio.

Quando si accorse di avere gli occhi puntati addosso si girò a sua volta, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Cosa?”

“Niente.” rispose Yuri scrollando le spalle. “Sono felice, tutto qui.”

Yuya rise, per qualche ragione chiara solo a lui, prima di annuire.

“Sono felice anch’io.” disse, prima di assumere un’espressione un po’ più svagata. “Che cosa ne pensi se stasera ordiniamo qualcosa da mangiare e rimaniamo a casa a mettere in ordine e a montare le cose che abbiamo comprato per adesso? Così quando ci spediranno tutto il resto non ci sarà più molto da sistemare.” gli propose, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sulla strada.

Yuri fece un cenno di assenso, lasciandosi poi andare pesantemente contro il sedile.

Era stanco dopo quella giornata, ma era convinto che gli bastasse semplicemente rilassarsi un po’ lungo il tragitto verso casa per riprendersi del tutto.

Aveva ancora voglia di stare con Yuya, aveva voglia di lavorare insieme sui mobili e sugli accessori che avevano comprato, di scegliere insieme a lui dove e come andassero sistemati, e non si sarebbe lasciato frenare da quel senso di spossatezza.

Erano vicini al traguardo, in fondo.

Quando riaprì gli occhi erano quasi arrivati, e si rese conto con sommo disappunto di essersi addormentato.

Si rialzò di scatto, aggrottando le sopracciglia con espressione confusa e voltandosi verso il più grande.

“Mi dispiace! Non volevo addormentarmi, ti avrei dovuto fare compagnia, io... perché non mi hai svegliato?” gli chiese, la voce ancora lievemente impastata dal sonno.

“Dormivi così bene ed eri così carino che non ho davvero avuto il cuore di svegliarti.” spiegò Yuya, alzando le spalle, poi sorrise. “Mi sono anche fermato a prendere la cena ad un ristorante cinese lungo la strada e non hai fatto una piega.” lo prese velatamente in giro, mentre parcheggiava la macchina.

Chinen fu sul punto di lamentarsi per l’infelice idea di lasciarlo dormire in auto in mezzo alla strada, per non parlare del non averlo consultato su cosa volesse per cena, ma alla fine decise di lasciar perdere.

Era ancora in quella fase di cattivo umore post-risveglio, e sapeva che al massimo in qualche minuto gli sarebbe passata qualsiasi forma di irritazione.

Persero parecchio tempo per portare al loro piano tutto quello che avevano acquistato, e quando finalmente ebbero svuotato la macchina si accasciarono entrambi nel salotto pieno di scatole, alcune di quelle del negozio ed altre invece delle loro cose che avevano già portato dai rispettivi appartamenti.

Yuya prese le cose da mangiare e le sistemò ordinatamente sul pavimento, invitando Yuri a prendere qualsiasi cosa volesse.

“Questa sì che è una cena.” ironizzò il più piccolo con un sorriso, afferrando degli spaghetti con le bacchette. “Forse avremmo potuto cominciare con il montare il tavolo e sistemare le sedie. 

“Impossibile.” rispose Yuya a bocca piena. “Stavo morendo di fame, non sarei arrivato vivo altrimenti.”

d anche lui non ci vedeva più dalla fame.

Quando ebbero finito ed ebbero messo da parte quello che avevano usato per la cena, si misero finalmente a lavoro.

Yuri sistemava le cose più piccole, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a chiedere il parere di Yuya su dove andassero messe, mentre il più grande rimaneva per terra nel salotto, circondato da cacciaviti e chiavi inglesi, e parti non meglio precisate di mobili o scaffali.

Non era perfettamente a suo agio in quella situazione, ma per quanto Chinen potesse offrirsi di dargli una mano l’altro continuava ad incaponirsi nel rifiutare.

Fu solo quando lo sentì imprecare contro una mensola che Yuri smise di sistemare i cassetti del mobile in camera da letto, raggiungendolo nuovamente e trovando il fidanzato in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, tenendosi una mano stretta contro il petto, l’espressione dolorante.

Sapeva che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto almeno sincerarsi di come stesse, ma non riuscì a farlo prima di scoppiare a ridere per l’aria irritata di Yuya mentre dava un calcio ad una parte in legno.

“Non vedo che cosa ci trovi di così divertente!” lo riprese il più grande, tornando seduto per terra e facendo come per rimettersi a lavoro, prima che Yuri si mettesse in ginocchio di fronte a lui e gli prendesse i polsi, ancora ridacchiando.

“Mi dispiace, Yuu, davvero. Però... non pensi che sia il caso che certe cose le facciamo insieme? Quattro braccia sono meglio di due, no?” propose, guardandolo con espressione che sperava risultare il più seria possibile, mentre ancora aveva voglia di ridere.

“Lo so.” bofonchiò Takaki. “È solo che... ecco... dovrei occuparmi io di questo genere di cose, no?”

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso, valutando se fosse o meno il caso di offendersi per quanto l’altro aveva voluto implicare con quella frase.

“Perché? Perché sei l’uomo di casa?” domandò, sarcastico. Vide Yuya in difficoltà, mentre apparentemente pensava a come rispondergli senza così andare a peggiorare le cose, e Chinen allora decise di toglierlo da qualsiasi imbarazzo. “Allora, visto che sei l’uomo di casa, renditi utile e monta le tende. A questo mobile ci penso io, sono certo di potercela fare senza amputarmi per sbaglio nessun dito.” gli disse, sorridendogli con aria soddisfatta e ammiccando alla mano che il più grande ancora teneva il più ferma possibile, probabilmente perché ancora dolorante.

Limitandosi a fare cenno di sì con il capo e con espressione sconfitta, si alzò in piedi e andò a prendere la scala e le tende, facendo come l’altro gli aveva chiesto.

Yuri sorrise mentre lo guardava litigare contro la stoffa e gli anelli, ma non disse più niente e si mise a lavoro, riuscendo non senza difficoltà a montare quel maledetto mobile.

Quando ebbero fatto tutto quello che potevano rimasero per qualche minuto fermi al limitare della stanza, il più piccolo abbandonato con l’aria stanca contro il corpo di Yuya, gli occhi che gli si chiudevano da soli ma sentendosi ancora più felice di quanto non lo fosse quel pomeriggio stesso.

C’erano quasi, erano così vicini alla fine che poteva già riuscire a sentire la vittoria, che riusciva già a sentire quel posto come unicamente loro.

Voltò lo sguardo, facendo come per mettersi in punta di piedi e baciare il fidanzato quando venne interrotto da uno sbadiglio.

Yuya ridacchiò, scompigliandogli dolcemente i capelli.

“Vieni a dormire da me?” propose, e il più piccolo si limitò ad annuire, raccogliendo le proprie cose ed avviandosi verso l’ingresso.

Pensare che quella era probabilmente una delle ultime volte in cui sentiva una frase del genere, nonostante la stanchezza lo rendeva più euforico che mai.

~~o~~

“Tieni gli occhi chiusi, mi raccomando.”

“Sono chiusi, Yuya, quante volte te lo devo dire? Vuoi che te lo metta per iscritto?”

“Sei sicuro? Non stai nemmeno sbirciando? Quante sono queste?”

“Quindici, Yuya, santo cielo!”

Yuri non era realmente irritato, e se non avesse voluto cercare di mostrarlo al fidanzato probabilmente si sarebbe messo a ridere per il modo in cui quegli si stava comportando.

Quando quel pomeriggio l’aveva chiamato e gli aveva detto di avere una sorpresa, aveva facilmente immaginato di che cosa si trattasse, ma anche così non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi emozionato.

Entrati in casa gli aveva fatto promettere di chiudere gli occhi, e ora Yuri sentiva di essere sul punto di esplodere per la voglia di aprirli e di vedere il risultato finale.

Il pomeriggio precedente, quando anche gli ultimi mobili erano stati consegnati, lui era a lavoro. Se n’era rammaricato non poco, nonostante Yuya gli avesse promesso che avrebbe sistemato tutto in men che non si dica.

Aveva dato poco credito al fidanzato, ed ora era costretto a chiedergli mentalmente scusa per la mancanza di fiducia.

Procedette a tentoni in avanti, mentre la mano di Takaki sulla propria schiena lo guidava per non andare a sbattere contro nulla, e quando si accorse di essere arrivato sulla soglia del salotto si fermò, in attesa.

“Sei pronto?” chiese il più grande, e Chinen fece una smorfia.

“Yuya, se non mi fai aprire immediatamente gli occhi giuro che...”

“Aprili.”

Yuri non tardò nel cogliere l’invito, e quando lo fece il suo primo istinto fu quello di piangere.

Sorrise apertamente man mano che il suo sguardo si spostava su ogni dettaglio dell’appartamento, man mano che prendeva nota dei piccoli accorgimenti di Yuya, primo fra tutti il caminetto acceso.

Non faceva particolarmente freddo quella sera, ma se l’effetto voluto era scenico il più grande aveva centrato in pieno il proprio obiettivo.

Entrò con passo incerto nella stanza, guardandosi intorno, passando la mano sul divano e poi sulla tavola già apparecchiata, spostando lo sguardo sulla cucina e vedendo che Takaki aveva preparato la cena, utilizzando tutte le stoviglie nuove, facendola già apparire più vissuta del dovuto.

Ridacchiò, nervoso, voltandosi verso il fidanzato e mordendosi un labbro, facendo velocemente un passo verso di lui è abbracciandolo.

“Yuya, è...” mormorò, prima di sentire una lacrima scivolargli sul viso, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido per non essere riuscito a trattenersi.

Yuya dal canto suo, gli sorrise.

“Spero che tu non stia piangendo per la disperazione perché ho fatto un pessimo lavoro.” scherzò.

Il più piccolo si allontanò, dandogli un colpo sulla spalla e continuando a girare per la casa, andando anche nella camera da letto, continuando a sentirsi sempre più felice man mano che pensava che adesso era davvero finita, che quella era casa loro e che non c’era più niente che potesse andare storto a quel punto.

Vedere il modo in cui Yuya si era impegnato insieme a lui dall’inizio alla fine, forse anche più di quanto lui stesso fosse riuscito a fare, colmava qualsiasi dubbio e qualsiasi timore avesse potuto provare nel corso di quelle settimane.

Ora era lui che non riusciva a smettere di tremare, erano i suoi occhi che non volevano saperne di asciugarsi, al pensiero che da quel momento in poi quella sarebbe stato il posto in cui sarebbe tornato a sera, dove avrebbe trovato Yuya, dove con lui avrebbe passato ogni attimo per entrambi disponibile.

“Quindi ti piace?” chiese Takaki, fermo sulla soglia della stanza da letto, poggiato contro lo stipite con le braccia conserte.

“La adoro.” confermò Yuri con la voce roca, passandosi il dorso della mano davanti agli occhi per asciugarli, e ridendo imbarazzato.

“Andiamo a mangiare allora? Non vorrei che in nabe si raffreddasse troppo, è pronto già da un po’ e non ho riacceso il fornello perché non sapevo quando saresti arrivato.”

Si sedettero insieme a tavola, mentre Yuri si domandava quanto tempo gli ci sarebbe effettivamente voluto prima di abituarsi ad ogni cosa nuova, prima di smettere di emozionarsi anche per le inezie.

Si rispose poi che forse non avrebbe davvero voluto farci l’abitudine, che quella sensazione gli piaceva, che sarebbe stato felice di provarla per il resto della sua vita.

Mangiò velocemente, scoprendo solo in quel momento di avere fame, mentre sentiva di tanto in tanto lo sguardo felice di Yuya addosso.

Finita la cena si lasciò andare con la schiena contro la sedia, stiracchiandosi soddisfatto.

“Era buonissima, Yuu.” si complimentò, per poi alzarsi e raggiungere il più grande, aspettando che si scostasse dal tavolo prima di sederglisi sulle gambe, mettendogli un braccio dietro il collo.

“Beh, dovevo farmi perdonare no? Della cena cinese sul pavimento. Azzeriamo il conto e facciamo che questa è stata la nostra prima vera cena in questa casa.”

Yuri si chinò su di lui, sorridendogli malizioso e baciandolo brevemente sulle labbra, prima di rispondergli.

“In effetti...” mormorò. “Ci sarebbe anche qualcos’altro di cui avevi promesso che ti saresti fatto perdonare.”

Vide Yuya aggrottare le sopracciglia prima di capire a cosa si stesse riferendo e sorridergli.

“È vero.” gli rispose con il medesimo tono, portando le mani sui suoi fianchi, e cominciando una lenta risalita verso l’alto, sotto la maglietta.

Yuri trattenne il respiro mentre i palmi della mani del fidanzato si spostavano dalle sue braccia sul petto, le dita che gli sfioravano lentamente i capezzoli e risalivano sul collo, prima di togliergli velocemente la maglietta per darsi più agio nei movimenti.

Scese con la bocca sulla sua gola, accarezzandola con le labbra e con la lingua, mentre le mani del più piccolo si intrecciavano fra i suoi capelli, tenendolo fermo contro di sé.

Gli risollevò poi la testa, baciandolo con più convinzione di prima, schiudendo le labbra e andando il cerca della sua lingua, gemendo piano dentro la sua bocca mentre le dita del più grande si spostavano verso il basso, andando a sfiorare il suo sesso ancora costretto dai vestiti. 

Si mise in piedi, liberandosi velocemente dei vestiti sotto l’occhio attento del più grande, il quale aveva invece cominciato a sbottonarsi la camicia, e poi gli tese le mani perché si alzasse a sua volta.

“Allora, il pavimento l’abbiamo già inaugurato a dovere, mi pare. Che cosa vuoi provare adesso?” gli chiese, sornione, mentre il più piccolo gli lanciava uno sguardo esasperato.

Ma si guardò intorno, con aria incerta, prima di posare gli occhi sul divano.

Sorridendo prese la mano di Yuya, intrecciando le dita con le sue, e lo tirò fin lì, spingendolo poi sulle spalle per farlo ricadere all’indietro, costringendolo a sedersi.

Sentiva il suo sguardo quasi bruciargli addosso, e con questa consapevolezza si mosse in modo studiato, chinandosi sulle ginocchia, posandogli le mani sulle gambe e risalendo lentamente fino al bottone che teneva su i pantaloni, slacciandolo insieme alla cerniera e poi sfilandoglieli insieme ai boxer, aiutato dai movimenti del più grande.

Lo spinse a schiudere le gambe, sistemandovisi in mezzo e chinandosi dapprima sul suo petto, lasciando da lì partire una scia di baci e morsi verso il basso, passando la lingua intorno al suo ombelico e sulla linea dell’inguine, mentre sotto di sé sentiva chiaramente come Yuya stesse fremendo, cercando in ogni modo di portarlo là dove lui lo voleva.

Yuri si prese il suo tempo, esplorando ancora il corpo del più grande con le mani e con la lingua, portandolo al suo limite ultimo di sopportazione prima di iniziare a sfiorare lentamente la sua erezione per tutta la lunghezza fino alla punta, soltanto in quel momento guardandolo negli occhi e in essi leggendo tutta l’urgenza di essere toccato che provava, tutto lo sforzo che stava facendo per non costringerlo ad affrettare i tempi.

Sorridendogli brevemente Yuri si chinò ancora in avanti, passando una prima volta la lingua su di lui, seguendo a ritroso il percorso tracciato precedentemente dalle dita e poi risalendo, chiudendo la bocca su di lui.

I fianchi di Yuya ebbero come uno spasmo, e lui dovette fare forza con le mani su di essi per poter continuare a tenere il proprio ritmo.

Il più grande gemeva piano il suo nome man mano che andava avanti, avvolgendolo sempre di più con la bocca, fino a quando Yuri non gli lasciò sentire con la punta l’apertura della propria gola e si fermò, limitandosi per qualche secondo soltanto a muovere la lingua.

Quando iniziò a muoversi sul serio e così come Yuya avrebbe voluto, vide il più grande lasciarsi andare sempre di più contro il divano, scivolando in avanti e sempre più dentro la sua bocca, andando avanti così a lungo da credere che Yuri lo avrebbe lasciato raggiungere l’orgasmo a quel modo.

Il più piccolo invece si risollevò non appena si rese conto di quanto vicino ci fosse, sorridendogli con aria maligna quando l’altro si lasciò andare ad un gemito di disappunto.

“Yuri!” si lamentò, mettendosi nuovamente a sedere composto e guardandolo male.

“Cosa c’è? Sei tu che ti devi fare perdonare, non io.” si guardò intorno, facendo una smorfia. “Yuu, per quanto apprezzi non credo che il camino sia stata la migliore delle idee. Comincio a sentire davvero caldo, sai?” lo provocò.

Takaki si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, e con un movimento repentino lo prese di forza, facendolo salire sul divano e mandandolo con la schiena contro i cuscini.

“Riesci ancora a pensare al caldo? Male, molto male.” commentò, sarcastico, mettendo fretta ai suoi stessi movimenti per poter avere quello di cui aveva bisogno il prima possibile.

Non si perse in nessun giochetto e nessuna provocazione quindi, si accovacciò all’altro capo del divano, passando le mani sotto le sue gambe e portandosele sulle spalle.

Senza indugiare portò la bocca contro la sua apertura, accarezzandola con la lingua, divertendosi appena nel torturarlo allo stesso modo in cui aveva fatto con lui prima di cercare con essa accesso, aiutandosi con le dita nel prepararlo, sentendolo gemere privo di alcun ritegno sotto le sue cure.

Yuri aveva la testa reclinata contro i cuscini, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto e il fiato corto mentre sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere ancora a lungo a quel tentativo di Yuya di farlo cedere, più che realmente di prepararlo. Gli diede allora quello che voleva e chiamò ripetutamente il suo nome, spingendosi contro la sua mano e la sua lingua, chiedendogli di prenderlo, e il passo successivo sarebbe stato quello di implorarlo se Yuya non avesse deciso in quel momento di avere avuto abbastanza, e non si fosse risollevato su di lui, sorridendogli.

“Hai ancora caldo?” domandò, prendendogli una gamba e portandosela contro un fianco, lasciando che sentisse chiaramente la sua erezione contro di sé.

Yuri annuì, sentendosi come incapace di parlare.

“È per via del camino?” chiese ancora, e quando il più piccolo scosse la testa il suo sorriso si allargò, e finalmente si decise a spingersi dentro di lui.

Chinen si morse un labbro, facendo una smorfia, cercando di costringere il proprio corpo a rilassarsi il più in fretta possibile per abituarsi facilmente a quella tanto familiare intrusione. 

Yuya lasciò passare uno o due minuti, e quando vide la sua espressione stendersi iniziò a muoversi, uscendo di poco dal suo corpo per riaffondarvi con un movimento secco, portandolo ancora ad urlare.

Ripeté gli stessi movimenti più e più volte, e Yuri lo sentiva in modo sempre più chiaro dentro di sé, sentiva ogni piccolo spasmo del suo corpo dentro il proprio, lo sentiva spingersi sempre più in fondo, quasi volesse sfidare il suo limite, e sapeva che non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo, per quanto in cuor suo volesse che non finisse mai.

Ancora poche spinte e il più grande portò una mano intorno al suo sesso, masturbandolo velocemente, soffocando con la propria bocca ogni suo gemito quando finalmente venne sulle sue dita e fra i loro corpi, sentendosi improvvisamente privo di energie, e avendo se possibile ancora più contezza del fidanzato che continuava imperterrito a muoversi dentro di lui, in modo quasi brutale, fino a che a sua volta non raggiunse l’orgasmo, portando la sensazione di calore che Yuri stava provando ad un livello quasi insopportabile.

Rimasero entrambi immobili, stesi l’uno sopra l’altro sul divano, mentre entrambi cercavano di ritrovare le forze per parlare.

Alla fine Yuri sentì Yuya ridacchiare, mentre si risollevava di poco facendo perno con le mani sulla seduta.

“Alla fine credo che questo divano sia stata la scelta migliore, no?” gli disse, pizzicandogli il naso con una mano.

Chinen rise insieme a lui, annuendo risollevandosi a propria volta.

“Sono certo che quello nero che piaceva a te non sarebbe stato altrettanto soddisfacente.” lo prese in giro, ravviandosi i capelli dietro la testa.

“Ma nemmeno quello bianco che volevi prendere tu.” rispose prontamente Yuya, tornando a sedere e attirandolo contro di sé, posandogli un bacio sulla tempia. “O forse sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. L’importante è...” fece un cenno con la mano, indicando la stanza. “È tutto questo, no?”

Yuri sorrise, sospirando quasi di beatitudine e annuendo con convinzione.

“È vero, l’importante è questo posto, adesso.”

Yuya spostò indietro la testa, portando le labbra all’altezza dell’orecchio del più piccolo.

“Benvenuto a casa, amore.”

“Benvenuto a casa anche a te.” rispose subito Yuri, sentendo il proprio cuore riprendere ancora una volta a battere più velocemente.

Con uno scatto poi si alzò il piedi, afferrando il polso del più grande e tirandolo.

“Vieni, dai! Dobbiamo ancora provare il letto, no?”

“E poi il ripiano della cucina.” gli diede corda Yuya, seguendolo.

“E poi la doccia.”

Risero, insieme.

“Direi che abbiamo tempo per fare tutto questo, ti pare?” domandò il più grande, chinandosi a baciargli una spalla mentre erano arrivati in camera da letto, e Yuri si era buttato sopra lo spesso piumone.

Annuì, senza mai smettere di sorridergli, stringendolo forte contro di sé quando l’altro lo raggiunse.

Era vero, avevano ancora tempo. Tutto il tempo del mondo, a dire il vero.

Non sapeva come sarebbero andate le cose fra loro d’ora in avanti, non sapeva se la convivenza sarebbe riuscita priva di intoppi, ma non gli importava in quel momento.

Quello che avevano fatto era un atto di fede, ed entrambi si stavano assumendo il rischio che le cose potessero anche non essere sempre perfette, ma alla fine non era quello il motivo per cui avevano deciso di fare quel passo.

Yuri l’aveva fatto perché lo amava, e tutto il resto erano solo cose secondarie.

L’aveva fatto perché, adesso, in quel letto e con Yuya accanto a sé, si sentiva esattamente come aveva sperato.

Si sentiva a casa. 


End file.
